Godric's Angel
by Daianajung
Summary: Evangeline wasn't scared of Vampires, well 'till they entered in her life, specially for one, Godric. Will she be able to be with Godric even being what she is?
1. Chapter 1: The first Encounter

***I do not own True Blood and any of the characters other than my OC's, Evangeline and friends.**

**Godric's Angel**

That night it was darker than a normal night. I was as always going back home from my college. There was no moon, no stars, even the street lights were out. I should had noticed that pair of eyes, but I didn't. I started to walk faster and faster, but that weird felling of being stalked wasn't fading away. I should have accepted my friend ride, but I wanted to walk home. "Stupid" I said to myself. I knew about the Vampires. Everybody does, since they came out of their coffins. I wasn't scared about them like everybody else, but that don't mean I'm safer than they. I got my silver spray and preyed. My mom is so going to kill me if I die. Well, if I face a vampire today, I'm not going to surrender to him. No. I'm going to fight 'till my last breath. Want blood vampire, you are going to sweat your shirt to get it. Technically, they don't sweat, but you know what I mean.

I was already seeing my building. "I am going to make through it." I said. I should have shut my mouth up, because I was passing by an alley and something got me. Not something, a vampire. "_Shit! I'm so screwed_!" I though. I press the silver spray and I heard a scream. That's my chance. I run with all my strength but it wasn't enough, it's never enough when you are dealing with Vamps.

- Bitch! I'm going to rip your skin of! I'll rape you, drain you and turn you. – He said with that rough and low voice.

You can try, but I swear to god, I'm not going to be easy! – Kicked him in his things, I got a silver chain(thank god, my mother is Vampire hater and fill my purse with these silver things) I wrapped it in my fist and punched him in the face. And again I tried to run, useless he got me before I got in the street. I was thrown back to the alley. When I hit the wall I heard some strange noises from my back. "_Gosh, I'm so screwed, I'm not going to survive this night_" I though. I raised again, felling like dying, but I would keep my promise, I will fight 'till dead comes for me. I punched him again, in the nose this time and I heard a "Clack". Blood run out his nose. I smiled. He punched me again, and one more time, and I think the last, I hit the wall. This time I hit my head so hard that I was fainting. I raised my head and tried to get up again.

- You are stronger than I though, you will make a good child. – Was near my neck. This is it. I'm going to be a vampire or die. I don't know what's worse, die or become one of his kind.

- I rather die than be your child. – I said looking into those big, dark and empty eyes.

- We shall see. – This is my end.

- Stop it. – I heard the most beautiful voice in this entire world, and he was saying the words I wanted to hear. He was saving me.

- Sheriff? – He looked scared. "_Ha-ha, you are screwed now_" – I was…

- Drinking from her against her will? Yes, I know it. I can see. Stan, Isabel, take Thomas back to the nest, I will talk to him later. I have to clean his mess. – "_Oh my god, he is going to kill me. He saved me from him to do the job himself? Son of bitch!"._ I tried to get up again. "I'm not going to die…" I said in such a low voice that even I didn't heard, well I didn't, but he had.

- You're not going to die child.

- Of course not, you are totally going to save me… - I said in a voice filled with sarcasm.

- I would never hurt a human, at least, not nowadays. – I tried to look at him, but I only saw a blur shadow.

- I'm dying… - I said in a sobbing voice. "_Oh my, I'm so lame. Crying in front of a Vamp_!"

- I won't let you die. – He said in a kind voice. I heard a "Click". "_What the hell was that_?" – Drink it. – I felt his wrist in my mouth, his bloody wrist. Bloody. Blood. He's going to turn me! – No, I don't want to be a Vamp. – He laughed. "_He think this is funny_!"

- You're not going to turn into a Vampire, o contraire, you are going to heal. – "_Can I trust him? Well, he saved me from that Vamp, Thomas, but… Oh what the hell, what do I have to lose? Nothing. If I turn into a Vampire I get a stake and kill myself_.". I opened my mouth a little and felt the blood flowing into my throat. "_Oh my god, this is so sweet, so delicious, I want more_.". I started to fell better, I could see now his pale white wrist. He pulled his wrist back and smiled at me. – See, you are better child. –" _He is so gorgeous_." – I have to leave now, will you be alright? – I just nodded and he was gone. I met a beautiful Angel today. And I don't even now his name. Just that he is the Sheriff. "_Sheriff of what? It doesn't matter, the only thing that matter is that I'm alive and healed, and I'm never going to meet him again_."


	2. Chapter 2: Second Encounter

I do not own True Blood.

Chapter 1 : Second Encounter

My name is Evangeline and I'm a American girl. I live in Dallas, alone, and I attend to the Dallas public University. I learn English and a few Languages lectures. I do not have close girl – friends, but my best friend Joseph is my childhood friend and we have been together since middle school. We are a weird couple, not a dating one but still a couple. I, a pale, dark haired and blue eyed girl with a punk rocker guy like Joseph. It's like an angel and a demon. He has a lot of tattoos and have a red Mohican and a few visible piercings. My parents hate him, my old friends too, but I would never give up in a friendship like mine with Joseph. I don't need them I will be just fine with him. Why? Well because I'm not a normal girl. I'm not just his friend too. I'm his guard angel.

I have 21 years old. I have never left the country, only because I have no money. My parents disowned me for my actions. They didn't liked Joseph at all, well nobody does. I'm his only friend, not because he is not a good friend, he is, but people only see the outside. And Joseph doesn't have the best attractive look. But he is better than a lot of beautiful and good look people out there.

Everything changed since Vampires came out of their coffins. That year, two years ago, I met my parents, just a casual visit. When we saw in TV that Vampires were real, my mother went crazy. My Father begged me to go back home, because the world wasn't safe anymore. But I liked to live alone, it was better. They got into a weird church "The fellowship of the sun", a crazy church against Vampires. My mother only stopped bothering me when she filled me with all weapons against vampires she could find. But now I can't take my eyes off her, otherwise they will do terrorist attacks against Vampires and that's never a good thing. Joseph though it was kind of cool, because if Vampires existed than everything was possible. When he said that I was happy to protect him, he was a really wise, kind and gentle guy, but everyone would only see that scary shell we whore everyday. "Maybe Vampires are like Joseph" I though "They wear a scary shell, but they can be nice, they can love". I wasn't scared of vampires at all.

* * *

><p>The day I met Godric wasn't a good one. There's a day every month, when an Angel loses his powers and become totally unarmed. So technically, I was an Angel, but I was also a powerless human that night. And yes I don't know much about Vampires, I just got to know I was an Angel, how was I supposed to know about vampires too? I'm only getting to know about my own powers. So yes I got into his dazzling glamour, because I was human that night. I was seeing him as a human too. But when I turned back to normal I realized what was in his soul(yes, angels can see souls). I found out who he was, seeing people souls helps a lot when you want to know about someone. I wanted to thank him and the next day I realized how. His soul was sad and miserable. I can help him with that. I will heal his soul for healing my weak body that night.<p>

* * *

><p>I was hanging out with Joseph that night. We went out to dance. He is an amazing dancer. I have always liked him, but everyday he suprise me more and make me like him even more. He wanted to take me home, but I said I could go home alone. He kissed my cheek and went away. I was alone now. I relaxed a bit and took my way home too. For 5 good and peaceful minutes I remained alone, but when I got in the park I turned around and found Godric. With my human eyes I saw an Angel in him, but even now I see an Angel. I think he is a good vampire.<p>

- Thank you for everything. - I said looking into those dazzling blue eyes. He wasn't far from me now. - If it wasn't you I'd not have survived.

- You are welcome child, will you answer a question in exchange for the help? - I smiled.

- Anything. - He was an inch from me now.

- What's your name?

- Evangeline.

- Pleased to meet you, Evangeline, I'm Godric. Can I ask another question?

- Go ahead.

- What are you? - He touched my cheek. I shivered from his cold touch. Vampires are cold.

- Why you wanna know? - I touched his hand with mine and wrapped his fingers with mine. He is even paler than me, and I AM pale.

- I saved you, don't I get this answer as a gift? - He squeezed our hands a little. - You smell different, what are you?

- Do I smell bad? - _I smell_?

- Better than humans. I believe that's why Thomas went after you for so long. - _What?_

- He was stalking me?

- Yes, for 2 weeks, before he attacked you. Now, will you tell me? What are you? - He pulled my chin so I would look in his deep blue eyes in which I was drowning.

- You won't tell anyone? - I felt his influence, but I wouldn't give in so easily.

- No, I won't. - He got even closer, if it was even possible and whispered in my ear - Tell me...

- Good try, but I can't tell you what I am. And if you didn't realized it already, glamour doesn't work on me. - He looked surprised.

- I will find out. - He said in his seductive low voice. - Till that day come I won't let you go. - I laughed.

- I won't go anywhere, but it would be better if you don't find out never. It would be better for me. - I separated our bodys. I felt something weird when I did it, like a electrical pulse. _Ok, that's weird._

- I would like you to join me in my house, tonight. - I laughed again, he is so polite sometimes.

- I would love to, shall we go?

- We shall. - He got my legs in his arms.

- Do you want to run back home? - I was surprised. Are Vampires that fast? He smiled wickedly. _Ok, that's scary._

- Before we go I need to ask one more question, can I?

- Of course. - Godric is funny.

- Do you want to be mine? - _Ok, that's surprising too._

- Yours? What that means to you Vampires? - Now I was odd.

- That only I can feed from you or have intercourse with you. - _Oh my!_

- And you will do these things with me once I'm yours?

- If you are willing to it, yes - He smiled maliciously.

- Is this really you or you are putting this "big bad Vampire" mask on purpose? - Now he was surprised.

- I think we are going to get along. - He smiled, but this time was a sincere and gentle smile. A smile I'd liked to see more often.

- Well, let's go?

- You didn't answer my question.

- Oh, I have forgoten. I am yours. Better?

- Yes, much better. Let's go. - _I wanted to save him, even if that mean to go to the nest of Vampires._


	3. Chapter 3: A little place we call Nest

I do not own True Blood or any characters other than my OCs.

Chapter 3: A little place we call _Nest_

Godric is really fast. We got in the Nest in two minutes and the Nest was like 5 or 6 miles from where we were. He let me walk by myself now. Then I remembered that vampire, _Thomas_. I stopped and looked to my hands. I am scared of him.

" What's wrong? Why are you afraid?" I looked in the eyes. '_How does he know_?'

"How do you know I am afraid?" He smiled.

"We share a bond, when you drank my blood we created a bond." He said smiling at me.

"I trust you, you know? That's the only reason I will enter there with you" I said totally straight to him.

"You don't need to fear Thomas, he has met the true death." When he said that, I don't know why, but I felt sorry for him, even with what he has done to me. I could see the pain Godric felt, but didn't want to show. He has such a haunted soul. I need to help him.

"You shouldn't have done that. What he did to me means nothing" I said.

"He hurt you. He did the same too many humans, why did you want me to spare such a lowlife like him? A vampire." He said painful words not only against his kind but it were also what he felt about himself. Perhaps I feel this need to help him because of this strange bond we said we have, but I need to do this.

"I forgave him. Of course I am scared of him, but I learned we must forgive, it's the most amazing gift god can give us, love and forgiveness." He looked at me like I was from another planet.

"You are different. You are like an angel, I never heard someone saying these words with such a truly intention of the meaning" I smiled, he knows what I am, but don't believe that angels can exist. I walked to him and said:

"Let's go?" He got my hand and led me inside of the Nest.

It is the most beautiful mansion I have ever seen, inside had a mixed stile between old and modern technologies. I walked through vampires with all of them fitting me in a way I never though it was possible for someone to see; after all I am an angel. I looked around curious just like the vampires who stared at me. Godric got to a pair of chair that was in the middle of that room. He led me to one of the chairs and then he sat. Every vampire was looking at us. Now I realize that Godric contrast between guilty and anger. I was staring at him and him at me. Our eye contact only broke when a beautiful Hispanic woman appeared.

"Godric, who is your friend?" she said in her pretty full of accent tone.

"Her name is Evangeline, she is mine." When he said that I could see many vampires frustrated. He is the Sheriff after all.

"My name is Isabel." Said the vampire, she smiled tendering and said:

"And this is Hugo, my human companion." She pointed a human.

"Human companion?" I looked confused.

"It's kind of a relationship" Godric explained.

"What…" I was going to say but they smirked at me, only the vampires. '_Oh, that kind_'.

"Isabel, could you make company to Evangeline while I solve some business?" Godric asked to her. "I will be back soon Evangeline".

"Take the time you need." I said smiling.

"How do you two meet?" Isabel asked.

"I was being attacked by a vampire and Godric saved me." Isabel was surprised by my answer.

"So it was you, you are the girl from that night. You look different." She said. 'Of course I look different, that was my human form'.

"Perhaps I am different because I drank Godric's blood to heal." Again she looked surprised by my words. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, not at all, but I have been by Godric's side for a long time and he never gave his blood to a human, you must be very special." She was curious about me, I could see in her eyes.

"Ah, not in that way, we are friends." I said.

"Friends" She smirked. "Of course, what else would you be? After all you are his."

"Isabel…" I was embarrassed, but all that disappeared when I felt pain, not mine but… "Joseph!" I said and ran out of that room. Isabel was by my side running.

"What are you doing?" she looked alarmed. "You don't need to be afraid, nobody will touch you, you are Godric's!"

"You don't understand… Ah…" I felt more pain. '_Joseph, what happened to you_?' "I need to go, tell Godric I am sorry for leaving like this, but…Ahh" I screamed this time. I need to go faster, but if I do this Isabel will find out that is not only my blood that it's different. I need to use my powers. I focus in my strength and then I looked in her eyes and said "Stop following me". She stopped at the same time and I disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Hell

I do not own True Blood or any characters other than my OC's.

**Chapter 3: Bloody Hell**

I arrived in Joseph house. I looked inside of it but it was empty. '_He must be around here. I have to save Joseph, what kind of guard angel would I be if he dyed? Why didn't I accepted his request to take me home_?' As an angel I have wings and I can fly. In this form humans cannot see us, only our protected. I was flying around looking for him, when I sensed him in an alley. '_Oh my god, he is badly hurt_!' I went to him. '_Oh my god! What happened to him_?'

"Joseph!" I raised his head; he was all bruised and had cuts all over his body. "Joseph, what happened?" I said in a whisper by his ear. He can't see me like an angel, but I need to heal him first. "Joseph listen to me, everything is going to be just fine." I hugged him, and then our bodies were almost glued together. My wings disappeared and I focused all my strength to heal him. My body started to shine and sparkle filling that alley with light. Joseph was fainting but he was healing. Us angels, we have to protect someone in earth. We are sending to earth to protect them from an earlier death. I will stay by his side till all danger is restrained. "I am so sorry for letting you alone. You got hurt because of me. If I didn't have gone…" I stopped talking because I felt something. Vampire?

"Evangeline?" I know this voice. My protected got hurt because I didn't focus in my goal. I am here to save humans, not vampires, even if they are so tormented like Godric. Even if they have soul like Godric have. He is not a monster without soul, but that isn't enough to be protected by angels. "Who is he?" He asked looking to my Joseph. '_I am shining and he asks who the guy I am holding is_?' I wanted to laugh, but Joseph is still bad. I have no right to be happy while my protected is in pain for my negligence and selfish act.

"He is my friend. He got assaulted; well at least I think he got assaulted. I had to help him, that's why I came." I said it, never living my eyes from Joseph's face, he looked better now. '_I need to take him home_.'

"Do you want some help?" He said sitting by my side. '_He is so kind… No Evangeline, focus, Joseph first, he is always priority_' I though staring at Joseph.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." He held him in his arms, which looked weird since Joseph is like 6'3 and Godric is 5'5. So it was a big difference between those two.

"Where is it?" I leaded him to Joseph house. Unfortunately, Godric couldn't get inside the house, because he is a vampire and since it was Joseph's house I couldn't invite him in. So I got him in one of my shoulders and carried him to his room. I took off his shoes and his Jacket. I got some medicaments and cleaned his cuts and all blood that was on his face, belly and legs. '_He got beat up, and it was my fault, I should never leave him like that. I was so reckless. I will never let this happen to him again_.' I finished cleaning and doing the curatives. I went outside and found Godric leaning in the wall beside the door. I didn't know what to say. '_I am such a fail as an angel_.' I was lost in my thoughts, so he started speaking.

"How is he?" he asked, he looked worried about him. Perhaps more for me than his naturally care but still was something. I gave him a sad smile.

"He will get better, he will heal" I said sitting on the porch. He sat beside me and slid his hand in my waist and pulled me closer. I rested my head in his shoulder.

"Why are you so sad? How did you know he got hurt?" He asked, starting the awkward conversation.

"He is very special to me, he is an important friend. I know when he get hurt for being what I am." He raised his eyebrow.

"And you won't tell me what are you?" he asked.

"I can't, I just can't tell you. If I could I would, but it's forbidden to tell to others what I am" I said staring his blue eyes. "Why do you want to know what I am? I mean, why you care so much what creature I am." He was staring back at me.

"I don't know" he said.

He was getting closer and closer to me. Our lips were inches from each other. I felt something heating my body. '_This is new… What is this_?' I was felling dizzy, as our lips reached each one I felt an electric pulse running from my lips to the rest of my body. I was shocked by it so I moved away from him. I got to the wall. In the same instant he was in front of me and he held my head with both hands. He ended the space between our lips in the same moment. '_That electric pulse again. Oh my, what is this sensation that I feel with Godric_?' He was kissing me hungrily. Since I was unable to move he took advantage from my petrified state to run his hands down from my face to my hips, than to my belly and my thighs. I was gasping for air. I had no idea how to react. My hands were in his shoulders, they were confused, I didn't know if I pushed him closer or pulled him away. '_What am I doing_?' said the sane part of my brain '_You are an angel, this is not the behavior of an angel_!' It is right. I am an angel I cannot do something like this. '_Just give in to him, this is amazing, kiss him back, touch his amazing muscles_' said my most wild and natural part. '_Give in! ... Don't you dare to surrender, hold on, yank he away! … Oh my, I'm getting confused!_'

"Godric, no, stop." I said breathless. I feel so weird and hot. I want to touch him. '_It must be my human part talking, after all I am in a human body so I still have the human needs and instincts_.' I kept him away from me with my arms pulling him apart. He looked hungry and lustful. '_Oh my god, somebody save me before I do something I will regret._' I looked away from those alluring eyes. "This is wrong; I can't do something like this." I pulled him from me and ran to the door. "I'm sorry Godric, but you need to leave." He was behind me. '_Oh my_!'

"You want this just like I do, so why do you fight this?" He said seductively. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed himself in me and kissed my neck. "I never felt like this with anyone, please Evangeline…" I opened the door and got in.

"I can't. Good bye" I closed the door. '_What was that? I'm gonna get punished! I let Joseph get hurt and almost had …_' I gulped '_Intercourse… With a vampire I'm going to hell!_' I went to Joseph's room and sat by his side. He needs me. I can't let my impure human desires control me. I am an angel and from now on I will be only doing my job. This is the only reason I am in earth, to save Joseph. Not to feel like this.

**Two weeks later…**

Joseph was at work and I was waiting him in the park across the street. I was wearing jeans, a blue blouse and black shoes. Joseph wanted to pay me dinner tonight. He works at a CD store. '_I was wondering why, because he is in college, he is studying to be musician. He plays very well, but it's hard to him to find some place to play. The only places he gets to play are hard rock clubs, but Joseph play classic music too. He loves every kind. I believe people are too prejudiced; it's so unfair to judge someone for his appearance. Joseph always wears black and have a lot of tattoos, but he has a good personality, people just have to know him_.' I was lost in my thoughts when I felt a presence. It wasn't a vampire or any creature like that, it was pure evil. I looked in the end of the street and found a man, he was staring at me. '_Could he be? No, it can't be_.' I got up and started to walk to him. I stood in the middle of the street just like him.

"Who are you?" I asked to the evil man.

"So you are in charge to protect him. This is going to be so easy, such a weak angel to do the job." He said. I shivered by his cold and emotionless voice. He is, he definitely is a _demon._ '_Why there is a demon after Joseph? He isn't a bad person_'

"You won't scare me, because I have god beside me. I am powerful" I said sure of my own words. He won't scare me. I would never be sent to take care of something much more powerful than I. I have to believe.

"We shall see that soon" He disappeared into the park. '_God protect me, this is going to be harsh_.' I have to follow him. This can be a trap or a test, it doesn't matter which one is the case but I have to follow him and eliminate him.

I ran through the park after him. He was fast. He stopped in the middle of the park. He turned and faced me. I stopped not too far from him neither too closes to him. I could see now his black wings and fangs. He really is a demon. I changed to my angel form and prepared myself to fight. It was like this moment was meant to happen. I had a déjà 'vu, this is weird, it's like I have done this before. He attacked me. '_Damn, he is strong_.' I defended myself and punched his face. The battle between darkness and light had begun.

'I was wrong. He is too strong to me.' I though while I was lied down. I could breath, I had a lot of cuts and I could feel my bones broken. I'm gonna die. It was him who attacked Joseph, but it's not only that he wants to kill me too. He was going to do it tonight, but he said:

"Damned, I will have to finish you later." He disappeared.

I was back into human form. 'I can't see a thing. I'm bleeding. I look so hopeless. Why would I be sent to this ultimate? I can't beat him, I'm gonna die, so will Joseph.' I started to cry. I feel so bad for Joseph, he is stuck with this ridiculous angel who can't even do her job right.

"Help…" I whispered. I could help but cry. I feel like my life is flowing out of me. I must be serious hurt. I heard a noise and then I saw my savior.

"Oh my god, Evangeline?" he said. '_Hugo_?' He remembers me? "Isabel! I found Evangeline!" she was by his side in a blink.

"Evangeline! What happened to you?" she seemed concerned. I can't speak right now so I moaned and spitted blood. '_I am such a lame angel_.' "Don't worry; Godric will get here in any minute since you two have a bond." I only have to survive a bit more, than Godric will save, _again_. And he will give me his blood once more. This way all my efforts to stay away from him will be vanished. '_I'm so screwed_'


	5. Chapter 5: Silverwood Bullets

I do not own True Blood or any characters other than my OC's.

**Chapter 5: Silver/wood Bullets**

I was so weak when he came that I couldn't refuse his blood, so I drank it, again. I was feeling much better. '_Oh you are the pride of all Angels, Evangeline how can you be so stupid, you can't get involved with anyone_!' I got up without help. '_Oh what do I say_?'

"Thank you, for saving me again" '_Well it's a good start_' I though '_Oh my god, how am I supposed to kill that demon? He is too strong_!'

"What happened?" He asked taking my hand with his. '_Oh my, what will I tell him? I am a terrible liar!_'

"I was attacked by a strange guy; I don't know who was…" '_Ok till now it's a bit true_' "Then he beat me till I fall and took my… purse." I said totally confused, but I think he accepted this as the true. I was robbed.

"You shouldn't walk alone at night, it's dangerous." He looked concerned. "What if it was a vampire, you wouldn't be able to fight him" he said. '_Not totally true, that time I was really weak that's why I couldn't fight back so well_'

"I know, I was waiting a friend and then I got distracted, it won't happen again" I said. '_Stupid, he isn't your father; you don't own him explanation for what you do_!'

"I felt you fear and your pain as my own, take care next time" he said pulling our bodies closer. As we were approaching I felt those strange electrical pulses between us. '_Wow, what was that? It's like I could see light pulling us together._'

"Godric, I have to meet with Joseph." I said pushing him away. He held my hands and pulled me once more to himself.

"Don't go, stay with me, I fell something strong for you" he whispered in my ear "I don't know what it is but I feel empty when you are not around" he hissed and I gulped. '_How is that even possible, we don't know each other. Of course I totally wanted to help him, I still do, but I can't have whatever this is with him, with anyone_.'

"Godric, I need to go. We will see each other again, but now I have to go" I said walking away.

"I will wait for you at your porch" he said and disappeared.

"Wait what? Godric! Ah, damned vampire speed" I cursed and walked back to Joseph. He was waiting in front of the store, he looked concerned. Before stepping out of the park I used my magic to fix my dress, which was all dirty and damaged.

"Evangeline! You disappeared! I was so worried about you, what if something happened to you?" he hugged me.

"Ah, I was walking by the park and lost time, sorry" he hugged me strongly. He acts like this with me because of _her_. There is a girl in Joseph life, I resemble her to him. He said I look like some girl he knows. He never told me much about her, I don't know why, but I know she is special for him and he sees me as her. I really want to meet her someday…

"Don't do that ever again." He kissed my head and held my hand. "Well, let's go?"

"Of course." I said smiling at him.

He took me to a fancy restaurant, where everyone was wearing formal clothes. At least I was using a dress. That's why Joseph is abnormally with a tuxedo. He looks good. We ate great food and talked about everything. We were always close friends, but I believe he hides something about himself from me. There was a time after second year in high school he went with his family to Louisiana. I don't know exactly what happened, but it was there were he met that girl, I know they were together, like a couple, he only said that. She was very special, but he doesn't like to talk about her. He visits her sometimes.

"How is she?" I couldn't resist asking about her. '_I want at least to know her name_'

"She is fine" He said. '_He is sad. I can see his soul is totally depressed. What happened to her Joseph and why don't you tell me more about her_?'

"Joseph, I want to know more about her" He remained in silence. "I know it is inconvenient talk about her, but I am your friend, I want to help you in whatever way I can" He sighed.

"I can't say no to you" He smiled and I did the same. "Her name is Michaela. She was my girlfriend since middle school. Every weekend I went with my family to Louisiana, you remember? I met her in Shreveport. He became friends and then we started dating."

"Why you never told me about Michaela. I want to meet her; I bet we can be friends." I smiled, but he didn't.

"Michaela had a car accident two years ago…" His voice was so sad. "She is in coma since then" Silence remained after that.

"Joseph, I had no idea, I am so sorry" I couldn't help but cry. '_That's why you became so unhappy. It's because your beloved Michaela is in coma_'

"It's not your fault. We can go to visit her this weekend." He gave me half smile.

"I'd love to go and met her" I held his hand. '_Poor Joseph, I will find a way to save her for you… Oh my god, that's may be my quest in this world! I have to save Michaela to save Joseph! I definitely will help Michaela. Then Joseph will be happy again… Oh yes, I have to get rid of that demon, he cannot go where Michaela is_.'

"Let's go there this Saturday." He paid the bill and we went out. He was taking me home then I remembered '_Godric_!' But I can't let him go all alone to his house. I have to follow him home.

"I will call a cab. Since today we are spending money like we have a lot." I said laughing. '_Good Idea, this way I can make sure he gets home unharmed and I can see Godric alone_!'

"Ok, but since it is my treat, I will pay." He said smiling at me. '_Gosh, he is so kind, why bad things happen to good people like him_?'

"That's ok with me, baby." I said getting my cell phone. I called a cab and in five minutes it was there. "First at your house since it's closer."

"But you will have to go all alone to yours; I don't mind spending more money having you safe and sound at home." He said squeezing my hand.

"Since you don't want to think about money let me think about it. I won't let you waste all your money like that. So first your house than mine. It was my idea call a cab so I decide how we will manage to go home." I persuaded him.

"Alright, it's your night after all"

"Our night, Joseph" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. He held my hand harder and kissed my forehead. '_He is such a good friend and a gentleman. I know why Michaela fall in love with him, he is adorable_'

He got home safe and sound. And then I got home. In front of the door was Godric leaning on. He smiled at me. I stepped closer. He came in my direction too. He tried to wrap his arms around my waist, but I avoid him. I was in front of him.

"Godric, we can't have whatever this is, because I am here in a mission, I can't have…relationships with anyone" I said and he raised his eyebrow.

"Mission? For whom?" he asked. I can't explain anything so I have to let him wonder what I do and to whom.

"I am not having this conversation. Just go and hang with your vampire's sheriff and leave me alone with my own problems"

"I can't, I have this need to be by your side." He stepped closer and whispered the last words in my ear. I shivered and trembled. '_Oh god, why do I always react this way with him_.'

"Stop it already." I pushed him away. He held my hands and pulled us together once again. I sighed and gave up. "What do I have to do to you leave me alone?"

"Visit my nest again and tell me what you are." '_What_!'

"You can't order me around!" I said, totally pissed.

"I can keep visiting you till you accept my conditions or I can talk to Joseph and bring him to the nest, perhaps that would be a reason for you to go" he said with an acid voice. '_Oh, what was that_?'

"Ah…" I didn't know what to say. '_Why is it so important to him_?' "Argh! Ok I go, but leave Joseph out of this."

"Let's go then" He said. I would have gone, but I sensed danger.

It was like a movie. I only saw a strange man with a gun. He was pointing to Godric. '_He is a vampire, he can't die with that_' I though. But suddenly a word invaded my mind '_Silver and wood bullets_'. Godric would never survive those shots. I ran in front of him and then the man shot us. I got shot and fall in the floor. I could see or hear anything else. I only knew I was bleeding.

Seconds later Godric's face was in front of me. His mouth was bloody and he looked totally mad. I wanted to run from him, he looked really scary. He got me in his arms and took me away.


End file.
